


A Wolf Still Has Its Fangs

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Brothers, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Witchers have sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Geralt has been bitten, but not by a monster.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 317





	A Wolf Still Has Its Fangs

“Geralt!” Jaskier dropped the basket of laundry he’d been carrying and hurried to help Eskel bring the wounded white wolf through the castle doors. 

“Fucker...” Geralt growled, holding a cloth to his bleeding hand. “Little fucking prick...”

“You’re alright, Geralt.” Eskel was laughing softly, seemingly unconcerned, as he helped Geralt into a chair. Jaskier was not amused by this.

“Eskel!” He snapped at the scarred witcher. “He’s hurt! What in Melitele’s name do you find so funny!?”

Eskel continued to chuckle, even as he fetched a nearby medical kit and returned to begin patching his brother’s wound. “You wanna tell him?” He asked, raising a brow at Geralt.

“Tell me what!?” Jaskier demanded, looking to his lover with wide and panicked eyes. “Geralt, sweet darling, what’s happened!?”

Eskel took Geralt’s hand and the white haired witcher hissed in pain. “Fuck!” 

“I know, I know.” Eskel grinned, cleaning the blood from the visible punctures that lined Geralt’s palm. “You’ll be fine. Hold onto your little lark. This is gonna sting.”

Geralt growled when his brother rubbed a healing salve into his hand. The uninjured one clung tightly to Jaskier’s wrist.

“Oh, my dear wolf!” Jaskier lamented. “My darling, my love, my sweet precious Geralt, please tell me what’s going on!”

Eskel was wrapping the wound now, and Geralt sighed deeply, relieved, once the salve began to soothe the hurt rather than add to the burn.

“We were training.” He explained to his bard. “Lambert and I were sparring...”

“Lambert bit him.” Eskel snorted, tying up the end of the bandage around Geralt’s palm. 

Jaskier’s jaw went slack and he stared at both witchers, completely appalled. “Bit him!?” He demanded. “Lambert bit him!? Why would he bite him!?”

“Geralt was holding him down.” Eskel explained. “Lambert didn’t like it. He told him to get off and Geralt wouldn’t listen. I believe his exact words were “What are you gonna do about it, runt?”. So, Lambert turned around and bit him...It did the trick.”

“Bastard...” Geralt growled. 

The doors opened again behind the three and Vesemir came in, holding Lambert by one ear. “Geralt?” He called to his injured pup, dragging the youngest wolf along with him as he crossed the main hall to the common area. “Are you alright, son?”

“Fine.” Geralt sighed. “Eskel cleaned the bite.”

“Should heal soon enough.” Eskel was still laughing to himself.

Vesemir did not look at all pleased with the situation. “Lambert’s very sorry...” He growled, yanking at his younger boy’s ear as he spoke. “Isn’t he?”

“Ow! That fucking hurt!” Lambert whined at the old wolf.

“Apologize to your brother and I’ll let you go free.” Vesemir told him firmly. “And you’d better make it a good one, child! I want sincerity!”

“Fine!” Lambert yelped as his ear was pulled at again. “Geralt, I’m sorry! But you fucking deserved it!” He growled again when Vesemir gave his earlobe another yank. 

“Try again.” The elder witcher demanded.

Lambert groaned and looked to his brother, who looked back at him with angry golden eyes. “I’m sorry.” He finally sighed, defeated. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Seemingly satisfied with the apology, Vesemir released the youngest witcher from his grasp. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He grumbled at Lambert. “Get back outside now and run the walls.”

Lambert retreated without another word, unwilling to risk being grabbed up by the ear again.

Jaskier was still shocked by the entire situation. “Are the two of you not adults!?” He demanded, giving Geralt the sternest expression he could conjure and placing his hands on his hips in a threatening manner. 

“Don’t shout at me...” Geralt muttered bitterly under his breath. “I’m not the one sinking my teeth into everyone that hurts my precious feelings!”

Eskel was still laughing at them all.


End file.
